Mission Accomplished
by mellamaet
Summary: A mission against Amy Cahill, by none other than the people most important to her. Will they succeed?


Hey everyone. :) I was bored so..yeah :))

Consider this something like a sequel. But its not what I was planning to make, so this is not yet the actual sequel XD

It can stand independently, but it would be better if you read my incredibly long fanfic "Will We Ever End Up Together?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues.

or Ian sadly *sniff sniff*

* * *

"Ian, have you seen my hairbrush?" Amy called out from the bathroom, her voice rising in panic.

But before Ian could respond, much less get out of bed, a flurry of red suddenly sped past him, trailing behind a faint scent of strawberries.

"Oh, never mind, I'll just go without brushing my hair, I never had time to brush my hair during the hunt either anyway…" Amy said as she shrugged on her coat and grabbed her car keys from the dresser

Ian pushed himself out of bed, grabbed her robe, wrapped it around himself and walked over to his stressing wife. "Relax, ok? Why are you even worried anyway? It's not like you could ever be late, you are the branch leader after all."

Amy looked up from checking her purse and looked at Ian with a stern expression. "I have a meeting in 20 minutes, Ian Kabra, It is possible to be late for that." Then she tossed her keys into the purse and walked out of the room, her heels clicking with each step against the expensive wooden floor.

Ian followed her out of the room and into Madeline's room. Then he watched as Amy hurried over to the baby's crib, took the remote, switched the television on and set Maddie in front of it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ian asked, clearly aghast

"I'm in a hurry Ian." Amy said tiredly as she prepared a bottle of milk and took a few toys from the huge pile of toys

"Yes, I can see that." Ian said "But why are you leaving Madeline in front of the television like that? Don't you know it makes children stupid?"

Amy rolled her eyes as she set the toys down beside her daughter and left the bottle there as well. "Well, it worked perfectly well for Dan when there was no one to watch him."

"and looked at Daniel now!" The Brit exclaimed unintentionally

Amy turned around and glared at Ian fiercely "Are you hinting that my brother is stupid?"

"No, of course not!" Ian sais as he slowly backed away

"We wouldn't have been able to win the clue hunt without him? We would have been stuck in Paris if it wasn't for him!" Amy said as she advanced towards her husband

"I'm sorry!" Ian said with his hands held up in surrender "I wasn't insinuating that Daniel was stupid, of course not, I was just pointing out that...he doesn't often act his age."

Amy stopped, placed her hands on her hips and said "Yes, he doesn't, but what does that have anything to do with television?"

"Well, it could make the person act immature because they would be imitating the things that they would see on the tube." Ian explained, making it up as he went…all he really wanted to happen is for Amy to calm down

Amy sighed. His explanation was a bit faulty at some points, but it did make sense…

"What do you propose I do?" She asked "Dean and Bridget won't be back from school until 4 in the afternoon."

"Alright, I'll just take Maddie with me to work." Ian said, finality bordering his voice. Besides, he was just dying to show off his beautiful daughter to everyone

Amy smiled as she stifled back a giggle. "Alright, have fun." She said as she kissed him softly. Then she checked her wristwatch and she shrieked "I'm late!" Then she ran off, her still unbrushed hair trailing behind her.

Ian just stood there, chuckling. A few minutes later he heard the roar of an engine and guessed that amy had already sped away towards the airport.

Then he walked back towards Madeline's room and picked her up which instantly set off her giggles "Mission Accomplished, Maddie, you're going to work with Daddy today." He said as he tossed her playfully into the air "You would make an efficient Lucian agent."

Madeline only giggled in response.


End file.
